Shades of Gray
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: Still battling her own inner demons Hermione goes undercover as Draco's fiance to find out more about the Dark Side. SHe goes in hating him and all Slytherins only to find it's not as black and white as she once believed. Better summary inside, plz check
1. Undercover Mission

Shades of Gray  
  
AN: Thank you Rebecca, Sila Chan, and C for reviewing my HP Stories fics and helping me decide on a story to start writing. I personally love Shades of Gray the best and I hope you guys will find it interesting if not riveting. I'm sorry if it's a little boring right now. Not much I can really do about that. And if you'd like an imput on what other stories I will be writing please check out HP Stories k? I hope by chapter 3 this story will be much more interesting. Please review, that's all I ask.  
  
From Story: Hermione's POV: Sometimes I wish I was back in Gryffindor, where everything was simple, and everyone was so naïve, but then again, being in Slytherin changed my concept of the world, it's not as black and white as I thought it would be. I thought I would just waltz in there, expose the Slytherins for the slimy wrong doers they are and be known all over the school as the girl who helped destroy Voldermort from the inside. I never thought I'd end up falling in love with the one guy I'm suppose to hate and help destroy, or realize that Slytherins care about each other like a big family. Sometimes I wonder if the truth is harder to hear then to believe a lie your whole life. They say you never know what your missing until it's gone, it was different for me, I knew something about me was missing, that's why I enrolled in YSOP, and when I met Draco, truly met him, not as Malfoy my arch nemesis, or as Draco Malfoy sex god, just Draco, I knew he was the thing I was missing. I don't want to lose him, but I got to face the facts, he's a death eater, my job is to expose him! So. now what?  
  
Chapter 1: The Order of Phoenix  
  
Hermione Granger stared at the letter in her hands in shock, newly 16 she had been chosen for the Young Scholars Order of Phoenix. She read the letter again to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, but it was all there in McGonagall's neat handwriting.  
  
"Dear Miss Hermione Granger, Your letter to us, grades and schoolwide ranking have proved you are a worthy of joining the Young Scholars Order of Phoenix. The point of YSOP is to train prospective 6th and 7th year for the battle ahead. Voldermort has been slowly regaining his power and the only way to stop him is from the inside. If you are willing to risk everything to destroy him send back a letter telling us you wish to accept our offer and enroll in the more rigorous courses you must take. You will start training July 2nd at Hogwarts. There will be a train at Kings Cross to pick you up.  
  
Apart from the other trainees you will be undergoing a mission almost immediately. Please come to Headmaster Dumbledore's office on the 31 of July to receive your mission information. DO NOT SPEAK A WORD OF YOUR MISSION TO ANYONE, DEAD OR ALIVE.  
  
Professor McGonagall Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
Hermione's hands shook with excitement. Ever since she had read and heard about the Order of Phoenix when she was 11, in Hogwarts a History, she had wanted to join them. When they created one for Hogwarts Students she knew she just had to apply.  
  
Throughout July she trained with the 6 other chosen members, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Jessica Daily (7th year Hufflepuff), Aaron Michaels (7th year Hufflepuff), Cho Chang, and Terry Boot. Soon July was almost over and it was the day she would get her assignment.  
  
Gathering up her courage she knocked on the Headmaster's door. A cheerful voice called for her to enter, stepping inside Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Sirius Black, Professor McGonagall, and a woman she vaguely recognized as Juliet Long (a pureblooded Slytherin)'s mother, were standing around Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"You asked me to come Headmaster?" Hermione said in a faint voice. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
  
"Correct Miss. Granger, we have an assignment for you. For this school year you are to pose as a Slytherin, a new student by the name of Charlotte Winters. Mrs. Long has arranged for you to show up as her niece and gift to the Malfoys. In other words you will be posing as Draco's arranged fiancé to find out more information about the Malfoys, we already know Lucius and Draco are active Death Eater but we have almost no evidence to send them to Azkaban. That's where you come in; gain Draco's trust, as Charlotte and everything else should fall into place. Do you accept Miss Granger?" Dumbledore told her. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat she nodded mutely. Before she knew it she was being whisked away to be papered into a beauty queen.  
  
Hermione stared in shock at the results of the 8hr makeover. Her long bushy hair had been cut to her shoulders and styled in tight bouncy chestnut brown curls with honey brown highlights allover. She was given a sunless tan to make her skin glow like Jennifer Lopez's. Plus with makeup, a soft red gloss on the lips, cinnamon eyes outlined in brown and soft gold eye shadow, curled lashes, and a soft pink glow on the cheeks, she barely recognized herself. Not to mention the loads of new clothes she had been given, tight fitting shirts, and girly skirts, and who could forget her far to many 3" stilettos and boots.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Juliet asked beaming happily. Juliet was a pretty 7th year to be Slytherin who held a mysterious and alluring aura around her with her luscious jet black curls tumbled over her shoulders and down her back, intense green eyes, framed by long naturally curly lashes and black eyeliner along with her glossy crimson lips, that stood out against her light, fair skin.  
  
"It's.wow, I don't even recognize myself." Hermione said breathlessly. Juliet smiled.  
  
"Well that was the point Charlotte, by the way I'm going to start calling you Charlotte from now on, that way I don't slip up when school starts." Juliet said. "Oh ya, this Saturday we are hosting a huge party in your honor and of course presenting you to the Malfoys. Remember, you are the long forgotten beautiful niece who lived in Chicago your whole life, and went to a prestigious boarding/prep school called Caldarium, which is an actual wizardry and witchcraft school in New York. Then your parents died when you were 14 and we took you in but still sent you to Caldarium. And now that you are of age we're marrying you off to the Malfoys as a sort of deal for an alliance with the Malfoys. And since you are engaged to Draco we thought it would be better to send you to Hogwarts with him. That's your basic life story, stick to it."  
  
Charlotte took in a deep breath and nodded mutely, her life as Hermione Granger had ended, and her life as Charlotte Winters, pureblooded fiancé to Draco Malfoy, heir to the Dark Throne had just begun. Everything as she knew it would change 


	2. Familiar Eyes

Shades of Gray  
  
Notes to Reviewers:  
  
Draco's one n only gurl (angelchic65@yahoo.com): Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! And complimenting me! I'd love if you'd check out HP stories and tell me what others I should write.  
  
Snow White: Thanks for the originality vote.  
  
Pinkstargummii: Lol, I'm trying I really am! But I get distracted by other stories easily!  
  
Shiihoosu: I'm glad you like it.  
  
18terz: Thank you for your opinion/ input. I don't in any way agree with you but thanks anyways. Trust me I do have my own reasons for making Juliet the way she is, even though she doesn't play to big a role in this story.  
  
  
  
Review of Chap 1: "Well that was the point Charlotte, by the way I'm going to start calling you Charlotte from now on, that way I don't slip up when school starts." Juliet said. "Oh ya, this Saturday we are hosting a huge party in your honor and of course presenting you to the Malfoys. Remember, you are the long forgotten beautiful niece who lived in Chicago your whole life, and went to a prestigious boarding/prep school called Caldarium, which is an actual wizardry and witchcraft school in New York. Then your parents died when you were 14 and we took you in but still sent you to Caldarium. And now that you are of age we're marrying you off to the Malfoys as a sort of deal for an alliance with the Malfoys. And since you are engaged to Draco we thought it would be better to send you to Hogwarts with him. That's your basic life story, stick to it."  
  
Charlotte took in a deep breath and nodded mutely, her life as Hermione Granger had ended, and her life as Charlotte Winters, pureblooded fiancé to Draco Malfoy, heir to the Dark Throne had just begun. Everything as she knew it would change  
  
  
  
Chapter2: vaguely familiar eyes  
  
Charlotte rolled lazily onto her back as a little house elf came to wake her up. Hair completely mussed and eyes half open she sat up in her huge 4- poster canopy bed with the royal blue drapes with the satiny gold sheets and pillows, and heavy royal blue comforter.  
  
"Miss Charlotte you must awaken at once. You have a entire day ahead of you that must be devoted to papering you for the ball in your honor this evening." A slender girl, around 19, said. She was dressed in a short sleeved white blouse with a navy blue scarf around the neck of her blouse, tied at the front with the gold family crest (think Japanese, Sailor Moon, school girl outfits), and a navy blue pleaded skirt, sheer shiny stocking that made her legs look plastic (think Barbie) along with sleek navy blue shoes. Her sleek brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail not a strand out of place with a simple gold barrette also baring the family crest.  
  
"Who are you?" Charlotte asked groggily.  
  
"I'm your personal maid, I do as you ask and obey your orders only. My name is Melinda but I have been called Millie for years." Millie said with a slight smile.  
  
"Cool, as long as you stop calling me Miss Charlotte, it's rather disturbing, just call me Char or Charlotte if you must." Charlotte answered back.  
  
"Your bath is being prepared Charlotte, is there any specific item you wish to include in your bath, any special scents or soaps?" Millie asked pulling out a small navy blue spiral journal once again baring the family crest.  
  
"Yes, how bout some rose petals sprinkled allover, with the scent of strawberries and lavender. And make sure you get the dim floral scented candles to put all around." Charlotte asked.  
  
"Do you wish for me to bring you an appetizer or music for your bath?" Millie asked jolting down everything Charlotte was saying.  
  
"Yes, how bout a few croissants with butter and the Avril Lavigne CD." Charlotte said loving her lifestyle more and more.  
  
Later that day.  
  
As the guests filed in, name after name being called, Hermione sat in her bedroom waiting for them to call the guest of honor, which of course was her. Hermione looked stunning in a simple pale green spaghetti strapped dress, sprinkled with gold specks that at angles made a beautiful river of gold to seem to appear to surround the dress, the dress had a tight bodice that was laced up in the back and flowed down to her feet, the circumference getting bigger till it pooled at her feet showing off only the tips of her gold open toed stilettos. Her hair was in its usual style except for the thin elegant tiara with the emerald stones and slender long tear dropped shaped earring hung in her ears. Around her shoulders she wore a long thin silk sash that matched her dress, huge gold bangle bracelets hung at her wrists along with several simple gold bands on her fingers. As she admired herself in the mirror, her pale pink glossed lips curved into a mischievous smile, Draco Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him. Mudblood did he call her? Well, she would show him. With that she walked out of her room and down the golden stairs as her name was called.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up as "Charlotte Gemini Winters, niece to The Mistress of the house, Andréa Long," was being called out. He felt his breath catch as Charlotte descended down the stairs almost floating on air. She was mesmerizing with her elegance and alluring aura, she lowered her eyes and met his, it was like a jolt of electricity cursed through his veins, there was something vaguely familiar about her eyes and they entranced him. Stepping forward he offered her his hand with a little bow. She took his hand, as they begun to dance everyone followed their lead.  
  
"You know Miss. Charlotte you are far more beautiful then I envisioned my bride to be, would be." Draco said striking up a conversation as they waltzed, a faint smile played on her lips.  
  
"I believe the term to be fiancé Mr. Malfoy." Charlotte replied. Draco smiled.  
  
"Charlotte my lovely fiancé do call me Draco, Mr. Malfoy makes it seem as if I was your acquaintance, instead of your fiancé." Draco replied.  
  
"Very well Draco," Charlotte replied. Draco smiled as he leaned down his head to kiss her. Charlotte's heart froze as their dancing ceased. The kiss was feathery soft and candy sweet, nothing like she envisioned it would be like to kiss a Malfoy.  
  
During Dinner.  
  
Edward Long stood up to raise a toast to Draco and Charlotte.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention, I stand up here to honor the engagement of Draco Malfoy and my niece Charlotte Winters. As well as the alliance between Long Corps and Malfoy Enterprises, may this marriage bring joy and happiness to us all." Mr. Long said raising his glass as everyone followed his lead.  
  
It was final, she was officially Malfoy's girl, and now. LET THE GAMES BEGIN.NOTHING AND NOBODY WOULD EVER BE THE SAME.  
  
  
  
AN: Gags herself, I can't believe I wrote that. Ick, that was so fluffy I'm going to barf. LOL. Don't worry angst fans the next chapter has some and so does the rest of the story. As for the fluff people, I hope you like this, there wont be much fluffiness for a while now. I really feel like gagging. Please people review! I know the story's not all the great right now, but I promise it'll get a lot more interesting! I should have the next chap up in a week or so, until then, something to keep you on the end of your seat.  
  
From Chap 3:  
  
Hermione felt a sense of peace surround her, it was almost as if she was. home. In Gryffindor she never belonged, but here.she did.then again CHARLOTTE was the one that had been accepted into the Slytherins tight group.not Hermione Granger. She felt tears well in her eyes, did she really belong anywhere, or was she just a waste of space? She shakily unwrapped his arms from around her waist; biting down on her lip she left the compartment.  
  
"Are you really going to do it?" a voice said behind Hermione as she held the sharp dagger at her throat, Hermione turned her head so she wasn't facing the girl. (Until next time, much luv Neko Nadesico) 


	3. To Find her Seperate Peace

Chapter 3: To Find her "Separate Peace".  
  
Charlotte rolled over onto her side; eyes half open she smiled at the sprawled lazy form of the tall Greek god formed man, otherwise know as Draco Malfoy. Her memory of last night were coming back, she smiled, guess he was worn out from all their night time "activities." (AN: I rated this PG13 but it might cross over to R. and if you're not mature enough to handle the knowledge that they were banging all last night, then don't read it k? In other words I don't want your stupid complaints about how it's too adulty (not a word i know), because if you've ever seen a PG13 movie, it has a ton of sexual content in most of them. Got it? Good.)  
  
"Draco, wake up." Charlotte said shaking his shoulders. He rolled over to face her, a small smile on his face.  
  
"'Lo beautiful," he said as Charlotte blushed deeply.  
  
"Draco we have to get up before anyone comes in," Charlotte said sitting up and pulling the comforter around her. Draco pulled her arm,  
  
"Sleep, it's good for you, besides no servants are allowed to enter without your permission," Draco said pulling on her arm so she'd lie down. Charlotte sighed, looking over her tornado trashed room she decided she might as well sleep; it's not like she wanted to clean up the room anyways. With a shrug she curled up next to Draco.  
  
Draco and Charlotte spent the rest of summer vacation together touring all of Europe. They saw London, they saw France, and they saw a lot of each other's underpants. (LOL, I'm only being honest) Charlotte laughed, she never felt relaxed and at peace with any one other than Draco, he made her laugh, he made her cry, he made her smile, he made her mad. It was as if she found her other half. The other half she had been searching for, ever since she was 10 and her twin sister died she never felt complete, until now.  
  
To the happy couple September 1st came far to early. Early that morning before Draco had woken up Charlotte had gone outside to sit in the old and beautiful oak tree that loomed over the Malfoy grounds; the very one they had carved their names into. With quick and agile skills she reached a sturdy branch she could sit on. She sighed heavily as she swung her legs back and forth and the wind blowing her messy undone curls into her face. She watched the sun rise as she wrapped Draco's big comfy black windbreaker jacket, that fell to her knees and had to be rolled up several times, around her, only dressed in jeans, the gray muscle T-shirt she loved on Draco, and tan mountain climbing boots. As Draco watched her from his window, she never looked more beautiful. That's the thing about love, you know you are in love when you love everything about them, their good side, their bad side, and them as a whole, and Draco and Hermione knew they were head over heels in love.  
  
"Come on Charlotte, I want you to meet everyone." Draco said as he took her hand and led her to the compartment on the train where all his Slytherin friends usually hung out. Charlotte tried to follow after him in 3 inch pale yellow open toed stilettos and a flirty cute sundress with big yellow sunflowers all over. The sundress had a square neck and thin spaghetti straps.  
  
"Hey guys," Draco said stepping into a compartment.  
  
"Charlotte, let me introduce you to Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini (girl), Laurence Higgs (Terrance Higg's younger bro), Alanna "Lani" West, and of course Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said pointing first to a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, a down to earth chick on the inside with her friends and a grade A snob around everyone else. Then a girl with old school auburn curls (think Reese Witherspoon, Legally Blond only auburn instead of blond), pale green eyes and was a easy going boy crazy flirt, Laurence was a hot guy with longish white blond hair falling into his face as he strummed on a guitar oblivious to the rest of the world, a rebellious lone wolf kind of guy, and Lani, a pretty girl with short layered black hair with a natural reddish brown tint and big innocent looking hazel eyes. She had a sophisticated city girl look to her, making her look like a serious diva.  
  
"Oh, so you're Charlotte, I've heard tons about you, what's it like to live in America? I'm only visited New York and Chicago during the summer and winter breaks," Lani said almost immediately, she seemed friendly enough.  
  
"Both New York and Chicago are great once you get past the noise and smog, and of course the crazy traffic, but they have the greatest boutiques and shops." Charlotte said trying to remember what her friend Liz that had moved to New York had said about it. Lani smiled.  
  
"That's what I thought, that's so cool that you've lived in New York and Chicago and still have your English accent," Lani said.  
  
"Thanks.I think." Charlotte said.  
  
"You and Draco make such a cute couple, finally time the boy got serious," Blaise said warmly to Charlotte, while still managing to tease Draco about how he was a player.  
  
"Shut it Blaise," Draco said as Blaise stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck it back at her. The whole compartment burst out in laughter.  
  
'So this is what it's like to be a Slytherin.' Hermione (yes I intended to say Hermione) thought to herself as she lay her head on Draco's shoulder as his arms were wrapped loosely around her tiny waist after 3 games of Exploding Snap, 4 intense games of chess, couple of beers, and one huge food fight later (they magically cleaned it up) the whole compartment was pooped out. Lani was curled up sleepily next to Laurence, her long time boyfriend, (hey opposites attract) as he played her a few romantic sounding pieces on his guitar. Pansy and Blaise (in their rather drunken state) were sleeping cuddled up to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Hermione felt a sense of peace surround her, it was almost as if she was. home. In Gryffindor she never belonged, but here.she did.then again CHARLOTTE was the one that had been accepted into the Slytherins tight group.not Hermione Granger. She felt tears well in her eyes, did she really belong anywhere, or was she just a waste of space? She shakily unwrapped his arms from around her waist; biting down on her lip she left the compartment.  
  
"Are you really going to do it?" a voice said behind Hermione as she held the sharp dagger at her throat, Hermione turned her head so she wasn't facing the girl.  
  
"Why do you care, I'm a Slytherin" she said venomously.  
  
"Because, whether or not you're Slytherin or Gryffindor, you're human, flesh and blood, capable of good, or evil. It's your choice, but don't take away the choice before it's made. I don't know what made you want to kill yourself, but it's not worth it, you have some much to live for." The girl said quietly.  
  
"You don't know that, did you ever stop to think you might be saving a criminal?" Hermione asked. The girl smiled.  
  
"Even so, nobody deserves to die until they DESERVE to die," walking over the girl stood in front of Hermione. Hermione almost chocked at the resemblance.  
  
"Harmony?" Hermione gasped, it was like staring in a mirror when she was 11, bushy brown hair an innocent face and bright brown eyes, and only one girl had the same face as she did, but that wasn't possible, Harmony was dead. Hermione dropped the knife, she fell to her knees and cried, and that was where Draco found her a few hours later, curled up in a corner, knees hugging her chest as she stared at the knife lying only a few feet a way, eyes red from her tears. And he did the only thing he could; he sat with her and let her cry, let the tears stain his expensive leather jacket.  
  
AN: I guess Hermione's not all she seems. can there be more mystery to this seemingly simple girl than meets the eye? Does she have her own inner demons to battle? Or is she as carefree as she pretends?  
  
I'll do thanks next chapter. It might be a while though since I haven't plotted out the story line for this story yet unlike some of my others, Jealous Green Eyes and Summertime girl. 


	4. IMPORTANT AN! READ IF YOU EVER WANT TO R...

TO All my readers and reviewers:  
  
I am so sorry but unfortuntly I will not be writing on these stories for awhile. For many reasons.  
  
If you didn't hear about it, or you do not live in the States there has been a pycho sniper going around in the Maryland, Washington DC, Virginia area killing people in my neighborhood. If you didn't know, the first killing on Aspen hill was like 2-3 blocks from my house. So the school are always in code blue and everybody's been freaking out. Not to mention this Saturday he left a nice little message saying "None of your children are safe, anywhere." How nice of the jackass don't you think?  
  
I've just started High school this year and I'm already piled mountain high with homework. Not only homework but projects and papers. And lots of Geometry I don't understand. I'm struggling to keep Bs in some of my classes and I'm usually acing everything. And I really think I need to start devoting my time to school work.  
  
I have decided to concentrate on one story at a time. This time it will be Jealous Green eyes since I already have the story all plotted out and everything. When I finish Jealous Green eyes I will finish another story. You will get to vote which story when I post a poll for you guys to vote on. But for now I'm concentrating on Jealous Green Eyes and my school work. Sorry if any of you are upset with me but really need to make the grades or I'm in major trouble. I have asian parents for gods sake! They get pissed when I get a A-! I'm not even going to mention my C in math! 


End file.
